Field of the Invention
An apparatus for measuring the density of a contained fluid mediium by utilizing the angular displacement of the limiting angle of rays at total reflection, comprising a bundle of diverging rays, produced by a diaphragm; a light measuring surface, a reflecting surface and a light detector, whereby the bundle of rays is transmitted internally through the fluid as the refractive medium upon the measuring surface and from there is reflected on the deflecting surface and into the detector.
The apparatus is developed as an integral unit with a light transmitting rod.